Alexander Thynn, 7th Marquess of Bath
Alexander George Thynn, 7th Marquess of Bath (born 6 May 1932), styled Viscount Weymouth between 1946 and 1992, is an English politician, artist and author. He was born with the surname Thynne but adopted the spelling Thynn in 1976. He is ranked 359th in the Sunday Times Rich List 2009, with an estimated wealth of £157 million. He has written several novels. Early life and education Although born in London, he grew up at his family's seat, Longleat, a great Elizabethan house set in Wiltshire parkland landscaped in the 18th century by Capability Brown. After attending Ludgrove School and Eton College he was commissioned into the Life Guards as a lieutenant in 1951. He was then educated at Christ Church, Oxford, where he was president of the Bullingdon Club, and travelled across Europe. Political career Realising the strength in diversity amongst people he grew to believe that Wessex would be better off as a devolved region within the United Kingdom and stood in the February 1974 General Election as a Wessex Regionalist. Shortly after the election he was one of the founders of the Wessex Regionalist Party. He stood for the party in the first ever elections to the European Parliament in 1979. After inheriting the marquessate from his father in 1992 he sat in the House of Lords as a Liberal Democrat. Amongst other things he spoke on the need for devolution for the regions of England, until he lost his place in the House of Lords after the Labour Government's reforms excluded most of the hereditary peers. Personal life In 1969 he married Hungarian born Anna Gael Gyarmathy,Gyles Brandreth, "Loveless lord of Longleat", Daily Telegraph, 20 November 2002 by whom he has two children, Lady Lenka Thynn and Ceawlin Thynn, Viscount Weymouth (pronounced 'See awe lin') who were sent to the local comprehensive school.Rache Cooke "The loins of Longleat", The Observer, 10 March 2002 After his father's death, he sacked Christopher, his brother, as estate controller and evicted him from his home."Marquess of Bath evicts younger brother", The Independent, 14 October 1992 He is known for his colourful style of dress which originated from a period as an art student in Paris during the 1950s,Richard Savill "Alexander Thynn, 7th Marquess of Bath: profile", Daily Telegraph, 12 March 2010 and is a prolific amateur painter who has decorated rooms of his home with erotic scenes from the Kama Sutra among other sources of inspiration. He has openly had sexual relations with over 70 women during his marriage, and has installed many of them in estate cottages. He refers to these women as wifelets.Wyn Ellis, many citations The peer passed the management of the business to his son Viscount Weymouth early in 2010.Simon de Bruxelles "Lord Bath announces retirement from Longleat safari park business", The Times, 13 March 2010 By one account,Wyn Ellis, p.189 the present Viscount intends to evict the wifelets from their estate cottages, and possibly even remove his Lordship's murals. Appearances and media In 1999, he appeared in series 6, episode 4 of Time Team, which dealt with the excavation of a cave in the Cheddar Gorge, an area of land owned by him. In March 2009, he appeared in episode 4 of Heston's Feasts. The Marquess of Bath, a book by Nesta Wyn Ellis, initially written with Thynn's co-operation, was published in the autumn of 2010.Richard Eden "Libidinous Lord Bath is brought to book ", Daily Telegraph, 1 August 2010 Lord Bath's autobiography, collectively called Strictly Private to Public Exposure, was first published as a series by Artnik Books, and since 2002 has been republished by Top Spot Publishing. His other screen credits include an episode of Globe Trekker. Artist and potter Grayson Perry interviewed the Marquess in the third of his three-part 2012 documentary series All in the Best Possible Taste with Grayson Perry which focussed on Britain's upper class. Bibliography * * * * * Styles *The Hon. Alexander Thynne (1932–1946) *Viscount Weymouth (1946–1992) *The Most Hon. The Marquess of Bath (since 1992) See also *Longleat House References External links * * Category:1932 births Category:British Life Guards officers Category:Liberal Democrat hereditary peers Category:Living people Category:Marquesses of Bath Category:People educated at Ludgrove School